Express this number in scientific notation. $0.019\;52$
Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ : there is 1 zero If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{1}$ and the 1 zero , there are $\exponentColor{2}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.019\;52 = \leadingColor{1}.952 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-2}}$